Vegeta's Ambitious desires for a new life
by Suzuki
Summary: Vegeta is finally fed up with his life, what will he do? how will he move on?


How he hated how the turn of events went, he could never defeat kakarotto, it never seemed possible whenever he had an upper edge on him, he would arise anew and overcome his power. Yes, Vegeta had lost to Goku in paper, rock, and scissors. Vegeta had won the first two rounds, but Goku made an astonishing comeback and won. He had almost believed Goku to be indestructible.  
His mind wandered back to the more oppressing matters at hand, the capsule was beeping signaling he was nearing the planet. Damn Bulma and Goku's wretched wife, Since when did they have to leave earth to get this special flower they wanted, he was now permanently considering leaving the planet earth, he was sick of fighting, no matter what he did, he was no match to Goku, no matter what the sex was never good enough for Bulma. Now they force him to get flowers!   
He must escape, he needs an escape from this hell hole they've trapped him in, a way out, out of this misery he calls adventurous life, more like torment.  
Upon the surface of the planet a creature ran across the fields, with a yellow fur and a yellow tail spiked up in the air, the creature gave out a loud grunt "PIKA!!!" then it shot electricity into an unsuspecting pidgeotto, it's eye's lighting up then going bright as it fell down turning into a crisp piece of Kentucky fried chicken.  
Ash ran up to Pikachu and gave him a hug, "Ya! You did it Pikachu you got me dinner, and you also roasted it for me! You're the best! I knew I shouldn't have traded you for that toaster professor Elm was offering for you."  
Pikachu gave out another tiny grunt, "chu?" confused whether to shove a bolt up Ash's ass, or give him a hug. Then something caught Ash's eye, it was a spaceship landing down to their planet, Ash's eye's brightened, "Maybe it's another Poke'mon for me to catch and make my friend" Ash and Pikachu hurried on over to catch it.  
Vegeta gave out a breath, not wanting to leave the capsule, as the door opened and the lights began to turn off as he left the room of the capsule, he was about to walk out into the grass, but then realized he couldn't leave the oven going, otherwise his brownies would burn. He had asked Dr. Brief to put in a timer for the oven, yet he didn't have enough time or resources to put such a complex project into the works.   
After checking over everything one last time, he had been satisfied with the status of the capsule and left. The moment he set out a Poke ball hit his head, he raised an eyebrow at the tiny boy who had just tossed it, "What do you think you are doing you foolish boy?"   
Ash rustled in the grass to pick up his poke ball, "that's odd..you're very ugly for a Poke'mon." Pikachu gave out another disgusting grunt in agreement, "Pikachu."  
Vegeta's face seemed strained as veins grew on the side of his forehead, "You monkey! Explain yourself, why did you toss that ball." Then it hit him again, Ash was obviously very determined to catch Vegeta and make him his Poke'mon.   
"You FOOL!!" Vegeta brought out his fist, charging a blast, then Ash pulled out his pokedex, it beeped as Vegeta charge his blast even farther. "Energy detected, new Poke'mon type." Vegeta blasted the pokedex, "Will you shut up with this Poke'mon garbage!"   
Pikachu jumped up and bit Vegeta between the legs, hitting something of a nut like sort. Vegeta screamed in anguish the shot a blast to where his balls where, frying Pikachu turning him into perfectly done KFC.  
Ash was now in tears, "You monster you killed my Pikachu!" Vegeta just laughed at the pain he had ascended upon the pathetic ten year old boy. Vegeta itched his nose, then he looked down at the fried Pikachu, damn did he smell good, he couldn't ignore how good he smelled, these supposed "Poke'mon" seemed to make extremely great meals.  
Vegeta was now laughing as idea's flooded through his don king hair cut, "Tell me fool, where did you get these Poke'mon, I want to see more." Vegeta picked up the fried Pikachu and took a bite of it, "Ohhh..this is good! I must have more!" Vegeta continued to eat pikachu till the last chewy morsel of his tail, this was a feast and a profit making machine.  
The boy was in tears, "You monster, Poke'mon are all over on this planet, and now you will have all the Poke'mon you want!" Ash took out his Poke'balls and tossed them at Vegeta, Vegeta merely put out his pinky roasting the Poke'mon, Bulbasaur soon became great zacunni, Togepi transformed to fabulous eggroll, and finally charizard made some fine lizard kabob.  
Vegeta finally turned his sight to Ashton to transform him into the next lunch, but he realized he had a better use for the boy, the boy could serve him, for his new idea."  
The Saiyan had transformed the planet, into a restaurant spanning over 2000 miles, with over 250 Poke'mon dishes, to all those intergalactary visitors. He had searched after his dreams and finally caught up with them, he was free of Bulma, leaving behind a bastard child, and he no longer had Goku to compete with, he was truly the best! Yes the best chef to rule in the universe.   
"Yo Vegeta!! Where's my Pikapasta??" An overfed italian frieza said. Vegeta grumbled and turned to the cook working behind the counter, "Ash hurry up and work on that, and tell misty to get the next act up!!"  
Misty appeared through the doors of Vegeta's restaurant pushing cell forward to the stage, "Don't be shy now! You can do it! you don't have to be perfect cell"  
"But but." Cell argued, he sighed and got up on the stage pulling the mic closer to him getting ready to sing, "I once thought, hatred was my life, perfection was my goal, But then Goku showed me something new!!! A whole new world!! With new fantastic point of views, no one to make me perfect. Just a camel hop away, so when the lights go out we gotta slam dunk da funk!" And the crowd cheered on as Cell began to sing in full voice, his green body glimmering in the light, his tail banging from side to side, while the crowd cheered him on and threw money toward him to sing some more and take it off.  
Back on Alternate Earth, Goku was shaking his head, while dipping his fishing pole into the water on a quiet Sunday, then he realized his competition was missin, "Anyone seen Vegeta lately??"   
  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
